You Scare Me
by FallenAngel218
Summary: Unsure of his feelings for Amie, Dean leaves in the middle of the night, preparing to leave forever. Where will his feelings lead him? First Dean/OC story.


_**A/N: **This is my first story with an OC. I've had this story in my head for a long time, and I finally decided to put it down on paper. _

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or its characters. The title and song lyrics in this story come from the Kenny Chesney song "Scare Me." **_

_**Listen to "Scare Me" By Kenny Chesney: You can find links on You Tube. I tried to post one here, but this site does not like hyperlinks. :(  
><strong>_

_I'm not afraid of lonely  
>I've gotten good at being that<br>ain't seen nothin' that could hold me  
>say good-bye and don't look back<em>

Snow fell lightly and silently as Dean closed the motel room door behind him. The crunch of snow beneath his feet as he walked to his Impala seemed to break the deafening silence of the falling snow. As he used his sleeve to brush his car door off, he stole a glance at the room he was leaving behind. This time, it wasn't just an empty room. He was leaving her.

Shaking the snow from his coat, he slid into his car, taking in the familiarity of his comfy leather seats. The smell of the car made him feel like he was home. The engine roared to life, and with one more glance at Room 32, Dean pulled out of the Blue Rose Motel.

_took a long walk after midnight  
>trying to make sense of it all<br>tried to catch a glimpse of my old life  
>but your face was all I saw<em>

The streets of Philadelphia seemed deserted at 2 a.m. He wasn't sure where he was going. He just knew he couldn't stay with Amie. There was something about her that Dean had never felt before, and it scared the hell out of him.

Dean and Amie bumped into each other on a hunt. He'd gone macho on her, insisting she wait for them in the car. He'd forgotten what'd happened the last time he tried to tell a female hunter to stay behind, when he tried to keep Jo from hunting H.H. Holmes' ghost with him. Amie had slammed the door of the Impala and stormed past Dean into the old house they were investigating. She was so angry, she wouldn't let him touch her for a couple of weeks.

He remembered the first time he made love to her. He'd been with countless other women, but with Amie, it was a different feeling. They were connected emotionally, and for Dean that was a rare feeling. It scared the hell out of him. He wasn't sure if he knew how to feel love for anyone, let alone a woman like Amie.

As the car slid to a stop at a red light, a scantily clad woman came up and tapped on Dean's window.

"Hey baby," she said as he rolled it down some. "you lookin for a good time? I can show you the time of your life."

There was a time in Dean's life where he'd let that hot chick into his car in a heartbeat, prostitute or not. As the woman stood there at his window, all he could think about was Amie, back at the Blue Rose Motel, alone. He could see her soft brown hair falling in her face as she slept. In that moment, Dean realized that his old habits were officially behind him. Amie was his future. It still scared the hell out of him, but he knew what he had to do. Rolling up the window, he quickly made a right turn, and headed back toward the motel.

_blue eyes staring through me  
>baby, what are you doing to me<em>

Dean slowly pulled his car into the spot he'd left earlier that night. The snow shower was increasing in intensity, and there was more than a foot of snow on the ground. More was bound to accumulate before the night was over. Taking a deep breath, Dean turned off the car and opened the door. Before he could get out, he lost his nerve and closed the door again.

_Damn it, Dean, _he thought to himself. _You drove back here for her. Get your ass back in that room._

He pushed his car door open and stepped out into the bitter cold. Shoving his hands in his pockets for warmth, he headed across the parking lot to his room. Slowly and quietly, he opened the door and went inside.

She was still asleep. Dean stole a glance as he removed his boots. The moonlight hit her face in such a way that almost made her look angelic. Dean wasn't sure it was possible that she could look any more beautiful.

He changed into a T-shirt and sleep pants, and gently climbed back into bed with Amie. He snuggled close to her, enveloping her in his arms. This was where he belonged. He felt whole with her. It still scared him, but he knew in his heart he was in the right place, and he wasn't going anywhere. Ever.

_knowing there's no turning back  
>knowing I don't want to<em>

_baby you scare me_


End file.
